


Merry Christmas!

by uwom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Dolls, Photography, Sculpture, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Kudos: 1





	Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I made a doll custom that I’m actually proud of. It still has rough edges around it, but for a beginner, I think I did fine. This is also my first time using Apoxie sculpt and changing the skin tone. This was supposed to be a Nue Houjuu doll, but due to a mistake during the faceup, I made her an evil Santa girl instead. I hope you guys like her too! 


End file.
